


Kongu's Tale: Calm Before

by KookieTheBard



Series: Mahri-toran One-Shots [1]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Anticipation, Bionicle - Freeform, Gen, Waiting, War, bohrok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieTheBard/pseuds/KookieTheBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The villagers of Le-Koro await the coming of the Nuhvok swarm. Kongu decides to stand and defend it, despite what others say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kongu's Tale: Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first story of a little series I'd like to do of shorts. Each will focus on a member of the Toa Mahri. I want to use it as a way to focus a little on each of those characters since I'm using them in my other, long fanfic... Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Le-Koro, ~10 months before Mata Nui's reawakening.**

"Turaga Matau, Captain Kongu!" Boreas said, dismounting from his Gukko and breathing heavily. "They're here! An ever-large swarm of Nuhvok is headed this way, tearing up the deep-wood as they go!"

Matau and Kongu groaned as they stood with Orkahm and Tamaru, Kongu's lieutenants, in the Turaga's hut, planning on what to do in this state of emergency.

"How far away?" Kongu asked.

"I'd guess they'll arrive in about two hours at the latest," Boreas replied. "They seem to be foot-walking rather slowly..."

"Not enough time to loud-call for help," Matau said. "With Toa Lewa long-far from Le-Koro, we are left with few options. Kongu, do you think sending our wind-riders would help?"

"No," Kongu replied grimly. "The trees grow ever-thick toward the base; our Gukko wouldn't be able to fast-maneuver well in that area. We are, unforunately, tree-bound."

"Perhaps we should simply quick-flee," suggested Orkahm. "If we have no way to hard-defend the village, shouldn't we save ourselves?"

"Abandon Le-Koro!?" Kongu said. "I'd just as soon choose to become a slow-thinking Po-Matoran! We are the denizens of ever-lovely Le-Koro; we owe it to her and to the Great Spirit who blessed us with life here to at least try to hard-defend it! After all, what would Toa Lewa do if he were here?"

"He would strong-fight," Turaga Matau said, "and so shall we. Kongu, Orkahm, supply your soldiers with the old spears from the armory. Do whatever else you believe will help, and pray that this dark-time shall pass easily..."

* * *

"I've never even held one of these sharp-spears before..." Boreas said, taking the weapon from Kongu with care. Even in the dim light of the Le-Koro armory, it was easy for Kongu to see that Boreas was nervous.

"I haven't truly used them in hard-battle, but I've practiced a bit," Kongu said. He spend a few moments showing his fellow Le-Matoran the proper way to hold and handle the spear.

Boreas, after getting a feel for the capabilities of the weapons, said, "Oh, what use will these be against ever-hard Bohrok? Even when we have these, they are stronger and have more reach than we will." He dropped the spear and sat down on a small stone seat, mask in his hands.

"All true," Kongu replied, "but they don't have the ever-quick mind of a Le-Matoran! We may not be able to overpower them in battle, but we may be able to out- _think_ them. Not to mention that the Nuhvok are not exactly as air-light on their feet as we are." Kongu picked up the fallen spear and held it out to Boreas. "Come. Le-Koro needs you, ever-brave Boreas."

Boreas looked up, thoughtful. He nodded, taking the spear from Kongu. "May the wind be ever under your wings," he said, quoting the old Gukko Force adage. With that, Boreas left, heading to join the other Matoran who were preparing to head to the ground where they would face the Nuhvok swarm.

Kongu left the armory as well, heading to speak to Turaga Matau once more before the battle began. He was glad that he'dbeen able to give Boreas new hope, but could have never admitted to his friend how right he was. _I cannot let dark-despair take us,_ he thought. _If it took hold, we would be defeated before the Bohrok even arrived. Hope will keep us fighting._

_And if we keep fighting, we may just be able to win._

* * *

"Are you really right-sure we shouldn't just abandon the village?" Orkahm said, standing with the Kongu, Tamaru, and Matauonce more.

"I firm-stand by my decision," Kongu said. "It is our duty to defend Le-Koro, so we shall stay."

"And if we all die?" Orkahm said, growing visibly upset. "If every bright-happy Matoran life is cut short because you are too ever-proud to surrender? Will you be satisfied?"

"Fine!" Kongu retorted. "You want to quick-leave? There's a Gukko bird with your name on it over in the pens. Go ahead, wind-fly away. At least _I_ will not be recorded on the Wall of History as a coward."

"Enough!" Turaga Matua said. "I trust Kongu. If he says we can hold against the Bohrok on our own, then I believe we can. Now, the Nuhvok will be upon us soon. Head down-tree, and stand with your brothers! For Le-Ko-!" The elder's words were cut of as a huge **boom** sounded nearby. He and the Matoran with him looked out of the hut. They watched in horror as one of trees that formed Le-Koro toppled over, sending Rahi birds flying and loose leaves fluttering in the air.

"They're here already!" Orkahm said, rushing out. He stood close the edge of the tree's platform, looking down.

"Orkahm, be careful!" Kongu shouted. "Don't stand too close to the edge!"

"I can't far-see the others," Orkahm said. "Do you think-?" Another loud boom, and the tree they stood on began to shake. The tremors were enough to steal Orkahm's balance and send him over the edge with a chilling scream. There were no vines or Rahi to stop his fall.

"We have to get out of here," Tamaru said, heading for the Gukko pens. "We three could still make it out!"

"Right..." Kongu said, feeling conflicted. A part of him wanted to head down as quickly as he could to try to help his brothers. But after seeing how quickly and forcefully the Nuhvok had attacked, how much use could he possibly have been? "Hurry, Turaga, before the tree goes way-down!"

"I'm going as fleet-fast as I can!" Matau replied, walking their way. "Go saddle the Gukko-bird!"

Tamaru complied, saddling the nearest Gukko. The Rahi was clearly nervous, and probably would have been long gone if not for the sturdy rope tied around its neck. "Gukko bird saddled and ready for high-flying!" Tamaru called as he mounted the Rahi.

Kongu ran up next to the bird, looking back. "Turaga, we must leave now!" The tree shook violently again and began to tilt even faster. Turaga Matau lost his footing during the tremor and began to slide down the inclined tree surface. He swung quickly, digging into the tree with the sharp teeth of his Kau Kau staff.

Kongu barely had to take time to think as he mounted the Gukko, untied it, and quickly flew over to where the Turaga lay. He swung the bird sideways, bringing Tamaru close to the elder. "Grab hold, Turaga!" Kongu cried. He watched in near despair as Matau attempted to reach out and grasp Tamaru's hand. They had just made contact when a final quake rocked the tree, shaking free the hanging Turaga and sending him into the forest. Kongu cried out, and maneuvered his mount to headstraight down, trying to catch up. Wind, floating leaves, and falling branches struck his mask as he descended rapidly. He ignored Tamaru's frightened screams behind him as he watched Matau below. Just when he thought he was getting closeenough to try to save his Turaga, the branches grew too thick, the leaves in the air obscuring vision. The Gukko collided with several branches, its flight disturbed. There was no way down for such a creature, and to follow would mean to face the Bohrok alone. Kongu groaned, but perked up as he heard a voice call from down below.

"Kongu!" It was Matau's voice, growing distant yet still somehow clear. "I have faith in you!" And the voice was gone.

 _Faith..._ The prime Principle of Le-Koro. Kongu felt it weighing down on him now as never before. _H_ _e said he trusted me to get us through this. Now look at us..._

He knew that, down below, the Matoran of his village were likely all controlled by krana, their minds taken over by the alien things. They were not dead, of that he was sure. And that meant that they could be saved.

And Kongu would have to be the one to do it. He was the one who got them into this mess, and he would try his hardest to remedy his mistakes.


End file.
